A Tale of Two
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: The combination of all of my work within this fandom, other than reviews. Mixes with the second season and will go on. And the second character is Leo.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Familiar, But New

A/N: I should have already done this, but meh. At least I only have 2 days of school left (more like 1 though), so I'll update more during the summer. Oh and if you have Pokemon Online and you're on the beta server, I'm going by either Kamil the Awesome or Mr. Awesome.

Note: this story has three parts. If you have read the 'epilogue' to Her Decision you can somewhat predict Parts II and III.

This chapter takes place during the events of Marked

A Tale of Two

Part 1

Chapter 1

Familiar, But New

It was a bright, cheerful day near Agaden Reach. The villagers of Agaden were starting their chores, while the witch woman Shota, who watched over them, started to watch the flow of time again. But what she saw worried her. A hole, in the shape of a man, was traveling amongst the living. She knew only one could deal with this threat: the Seeker of Truth.

Zedd was nearing a river when a familiar person arrived: Shota. He stopped his horse within range of her.

"What do you want, Shota?" His annoyance was showing on his face.

"You must name another seeker. There is a prophecy that says Richard will hand the Stone of Tears to the enemy of the Light."

"You know as well as I that Richard doesn't believe in prophecy. What do you really want? Power?"

"No, to help protect life. You will have three signs; taking up his birthright, befriending the one in red, and the mark of the Keeper."

"The mark of the Keeper? Are you mad?"

"No I'm not. I have another thing to tell you. A man who is not of this world walks among the living. Goodbye Zeddicus. I hope you're foolishness doesn't kill us all." With that she gracefully walked away, leaving Zedd flabbergasted.

* * *

He was barely a week out of Altur'Rang when he arrived at the Palace of the Prophets. They had provided him with rest and food. He had been chowing down on some spiced soup when a familiar face came by. He knew Nicci wasn't here, but it looked like her.

"Excuse me…"

"Sister Alessandra, sir. What is your name?" He froze. He hadn't come up with a new name and he was fearful of using his old friends, not knowing anything. He just smiled.

"It's Leo, Sister Alessandra. I have to say though that you look like an old friend of mine."

The sister seemed flattered. "Really? What was her name?"

"Her name was Nicci and she was one of the bravest people I've ever known."

"Just a second…" the sister left in a hurry. A couple minutes later she returned with another Sister.

"This is Sister Nicci, Leo. Tell her everything about this… 'Nicci'."

"Well I'm positive she was a sorceress, and she also fought a 'Sister of the Dark' I believe she was." He stopped when they looked to each other and then back to him. "What? Did I say something offensive?"

Sister Nicci looked down. "No you didn't. How powerful was she?"

"Very I'd believe. She could use Subtractive magic, but that's nothing. I think I should continue to the People's Palace. Thanks for the stay and you must thank the other Sisters for me. I'm so sorry I have to leave so early. I hope to see you both another day." With that he turned and walked though the nearby door in a hurry, heading for D'Hara.

A/N: yeah, I should stop putting things off.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Unfamiliar

A/N: new GoldenEye for anyone who cares and Donkey Kong Country.

Note: takes place around Baneling

Chapter 2

Return to the Unfamiliar

Leo had been traveling for days when he finally reached D'Hara. His horse had died beneath him two days earlier. In his haste he had allowed for a Sister of the Dark to follow him. His weary body had trudged into Morrow, a small village near the Morrow Woods after nightfall, inviting a calthrop in. Before the beast arrived, he collapsed in the village square.

The roar of the calthrop sent the soldiers stationed in the village into a state of panic. They had been told that calthrops were factious creatures, as a mean to make them stronger. They emerged from their barracks, ready for battle. Three of them charged the creature while an archer climbed unto the top of one of the houses. The calthrop grabbed one of the men who had charged by his skull, crushing it with ease. The other two backed off, keeping their shields between them and the monster

His in a fog, Leo stood up and took in the unveiling scene in front of him. One of the soldiers gave a half-hearted swing at the beast. He was disgusted by the fear the D'Haran was showing. He quickly drew a knife from his vest and spun it in his hand. Once the blade was firmly in his hand, he took aim and then launched it. The knife sheathed itself within the skull of the calthrop. Not dead, it turned in his direction enraged. The other soldier swung his sword, tumbling the beast. The archer on the roof quickly let an arrow fly, piercing the creature's eyehole.

The soldier who had shown fear walked up to Leo. "What is your name?"

He just calmly replied, "Leo Dane, sir." It felt weird for him to be talking to a normal soldier like this. He was a protector of Lord Rahl where he was from, but here he was nothing.

He just smirked. "Where did you learn to throw a dagger like that?"

Leo panicked. He couldn't reveal the truth. "The Old World." The soldier smiled at his buddy before punching Leo directly in the jaw. The taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Wrong answer buddy. There is no such thing as 'the old world'. Where did you actually learn to do it?" The other walked up to his comrade.

"Destin, calm down. You know we can't do those sorts of things now, with Darken Rahl being dead. Do you want those Mord-Sith to have our heads?"

"I think you should listen to your friend, Destin. Mord-Sith aren't very forgiving." Right as the words left his tongue did he realize his mistake.

"What would you know about Mord-Sith? You said you were from the…" he paused shortly, "he's from the Midlands. I bet he's one of those dammed Resistance fighters who all backed the Seeker."

Leo started at him flabbergasted. "What Seeker?"

The soldiers laughed. "He says what Seeker. The Seeker. The one who killed Darken Rahl. I believe his name is Richard Cypher or something like that."

"Sure. Look, I need somewhere to stay before I continue on my way towards the People's Palace."

They just smiled. "You can go stay with the elderly couple down the road. They live in the only stone house, so it shouldn't be to hard to find. They even tell some interesting tales."

Leo started down the road in the direction Destin had pointed. He was almost out of the village when he saw a big, stone house. He walked up to the door and pounded hard on it. After a minute, it opened up to reveal an elderly man.

"Bags boy, do you have any respect at all?" The man asked of him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd hear me if I knocked normally…" he stopped after the other man smacked him on the head with a good-sized stick.

"Bags and double bags! My hearing is as good as when I was your age." He took a deep breath. "I guess you need a place to stay, so I guess you can stay here." The man left the door open as he turned around. Leo slowly followed behind him, scared that the man would turn around at any point and strike him down with ease.

"So boy, what's your name?"

"Leo Dane, sir."

The old man smiled. "It's nice to see someone your age with respect for those older than them. The young these days are just lazy bums if you ask me. So, Leo, what do you know about your sir name."

He gave the older man a quizzical look. "What about it? It's not like it's Rahl or Zorrander or one of those that belong to royalty."

"But yours is close. There is a prophecy that says one of the Danes of D'Hara will become the Seeker in a time of great need. One when the veil is torn and the son of Brennidon is in the Old World."

"But the veil isn't torn."

"You must be very foolish. The veil has been torn since the death of Darken Rahl. You will become the Seeker for a time, but there is more to the prophecy."

"What?"

"The one who takes the mantle of Seeker has two paths before him; fall in love with the one in red and burn, or to take the son of Brennidon's place in the valley of no return. But that is enough, go get some rest and I will wake you in the morning. Goodnight, Tom."

A/N: for those who read Burden, you'll get the last line. If you don't, go read it if you have read Calling.


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy

A/N: I feel bad about putting this off. But this had to be done. For those who read the books the show is based off of, Mr. Goodkind is releasing a new book about Richard and Kahlan early next year. Start planning parties.

Takes place during Baneling/Broken

Chapter 3

Prophecy

He rolled in bed, sweating. The last thing the old man had said scared him. No one in this world was supposed to know his original identity, his previous life. Tom was dead; he was Leo Dane now. A sudden knock woke him.

"Tom. Get up now. Some men are here for you." He leaped out of the bed and grabbed the vest lying on the ground. After hurriedly putting it on he opened the door.

"Why do you call me Tom, …" he paused, unsure of what to call the man.

"My name is Panis boy. You should hurry. They seem anxious." Leo walked by him and opened the door. A small group of Dragon Corp was standing there. The leader walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you about some serious things, Tom. Or Leo, since that's what I heard you prefer. It's about the prophecies that speak of you." The man walked into the house and sat down in a chair while Leo stood in front of him. The man laughed. "It's not like I'm going to kill you. Sit down and prepare for this tale I have. Only a few others have heard what I'm about to tell you.

"Fourteen years ago a prophet gave a prophecy on his death bed. It spoke of one from another world who could either save us all or be the cause of the end of the living world. You just happen to be that one. The prophecy reads _'that when the son of Brennidon is in the land of death during the time of extreme danger. The one who takes the mantle of Seeker has two paths before him; fall in love with the one in red and burn, or to take the son of Brennidon's place in the valley of no return.'_"

Leo interrupted him. "I've already heard the last part. Do you know what "the valley of no return" is…?"

"General Riggs. And I do not know. I have heard little of this "land of death" spoken of in the prophecy. I believe that it refers to where the one mentioned in prophecy will die. The words will eventually mean something, but not until the moments before your end. I hope you luck in your life." The general stood up and walked out the door. Leo watched from inside the house as they left. Panis walked up to him.

"I need to leave to visit some friends. I'm not sure when I'll return, so I leave this house in your trust. I have no doubts that this place will be like how I left it when I return. Goodbye Tom." He started on his way before Leo stopped him.

"Panis, you never told me why you call me Tom."

He just smiled at him. "Because that's who you truly are, Leo." He left him dumbstruck. That's who I am, he thought. Leo. He turned back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

A/N: I know this isn't as long as the previous chapter, but I had less to tell. So yeah, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: At the Bar

A/N: for those who've read the books the show is based off of, a new novel about Richard and Kahlan is going to be released next year.

This chapter takes place during the events of Wizard but isn't going to stick exactly to it. Can't watch the episode on Hulu and I don't want to deal with YouTube.

Chapter 4

At the Bar

It had been a week since Panis had left Leo. During that time Leo had helped the serfs under Lord McKenneth, receiving small payments from the barkeeper in the village. The man had lost customers due to McKenneth's need to build an oak bridge leading to his manor. He saw that man as a fool with too much power. Those were the ones he despised the most.

He was sitting in the bar conversing with the barkeep when the bell connected to the door rang. Leo was surprised by his friend's reaction.

"Hey old man, what are you doing in here?" Leo turned around. The wispy hair of the old man hanged down to his shoulders and the robes he wore scratched him the wrong way. Turning back around, Leo thought about it. _'He seems so familiar. Who is he?' _ He looked again. It hit him. That man was Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, Wizard of the First Order. Zedd walked up to the bar.

"I want…I want…" Leo followed the wizard's gaze. Over to the left was a blonde he didn't care to meet. The wizard finished what he was saying. "I want her along with some drinks for me, her, and this man." His hand rested on Leo's shoulder. Panic took over him.

"I'm fine. I've had to much to drink today, but maybe another time." Leo walked over to the door and walked out the door. He leaned against the wall of the establishment and breathed deeply; happy he had escaped from that sticky situation. He started towards what was now his home when one of the guards he had met when he arrived raced up to him.

The man stopped, breathing hard. Leo looked down at him. "What is it, Destin?"

"Mor…Mord-Sit…Mord-Sith. Racing into town, but there was something strange about her." Destin started at the floor.

"What was it?" He was smiling inwardly.

"Her hair wasn't in the braid they always use. It was let out and certainly not long enough." The man looked like he had figured out the meaning of life. "It was that one who follows the Seeker. I don't understand though."

Leo forced a smile. "Don't worry about it. Just go back to your post, Destin. I think I know where she's going." He turned around and headed back to the bar. Searching quickly, he found the wizard with the blonde showing off for the villagers. He walked up to Zedd, who looked at him, smiling.

"Here for that drink I promised you?" Something was off about him.

"Unfortunately not. A friend of mine spotted a woman in red leather riding hard into town. Do you know her?" Zedd's face turned from glee to fear.

"She was one of those who attacked me in the woods this morning. They seemed to know me though."

Leo's brow scrunched. "What did they look like?"

Zedd breathed out. "One of them, a man around my age, who had the Sword of Truth. The other wore the dress of the Mother Confessor. Then there was a Mord-Sith, but she looked funny. Didn't have one of those braids."

"Wait, the one with the sword was old? From what I've heard he's young." Maybe he'll figure out what's going on.

"He is and so am I. What are you saying?" Great, a memory web. Exactly what he wanted to deal with.

"No, you look like you're in your 80's. If you don't believe me look at this." He handed Zedd a mirror. The wizard's mouth hung open.

"But…but how?" Before Leo could answer the door was kicked open. There stood the Mord-Sith, growling. Jumping to his feet, Leo tried to give Zedd the time to escape, but the fool sat there, watching. Pulling out another man's sword, he swung horizontally at her. To his surprise she bend over, letting it sail by. She then swung one of her agiels into his exposed ribcage, dropping him to his knees before bringing the other to the base of his neck, bringing him down. She drove forward towards Zedd, but he used magic to quickly disappear. The Mord-Sith cursed.

She stood over him. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." The agiels were both aimed at his face.

"Because I'm a fool Cara…"

A/N: yeah…review if you feel like it, which means do it or you'll die a horrible, fangirl related death according to the guidelines of this site.


	5. Chapter 5: Releasing the Truth

A/N: I'm re-watching the episode "Dark" so that I can accurately write parts of this chapter.

Takes place during the events of Dark obviously.

Chapter 5

Releasing the Truth

It had been almost two months since the incident in the bar. Since then Leo had moved east into Kelton and had become a blacksmith. Fortunately he still remembered some from his days as an apprentice before joining the D'Haran army. He was traveling to the nearby stream to get water when he noticed a problem with one of the horses. Walking over he checked one of the legs it seemed to not use as evenly. Leo discovered that there was a pebble stuck in the back right hoof. Then the sudden pain dropped him.

The Mord-Sith from that day pushed him around until they reached two others, one of them being that old man. She turned to them.

"What do we do with horse thieves?" She asked of them. He stood, wiping his knees.

"I'm not a horse thief, I'm a blacksmith." His anger started to bubble as he rubbed the back of his head. That old man walked up to him, laying his hand on his shoulder.

"This is the man," he started, "that we've spent the last month crossing three rivers, two mountain ranges, and the Great Swamp of Mathrican to find." His hand left Leo's shoulder. "This is the man I saw in Shota's vision."

"Then why was he skulking around our horse?" the Mord-Sith quickly asked. She seemed to think that she'd be answered immediately.

"I was going to the stream to get water for my forge when I noticed one of your horses was favoring a leg." She was starting to get on his nerves. The other woman walked up, staring at me. "If you don't get that pebble out of her hoof she'll go lame."

"He's telling the truth." He showed no signs of fright outwardly, but he was terrified now. She was the Mother Confessor. The stories he had heard in the town tavern worried him.

The wizard returned to him. "Of course he's telling the truth; he's the next Seeker of Truth." Leo looked dumbstruck to them, and then panic took over.

"So it's true then."

"You knew you'd be the Seeker?" the wizard replied.

"There's been a legend in my family for generations that one of our line would be named." Hysteria was slowly taking him. He couldn't believe it. "My mother was always sure that it would be me." He hoped that little fib would trick them for long enough. The Mother Confessor didn't say anything. A question rolled of off his tongue.

"Did Richard Cypher die?"

"No he's alive." The confessor quickly replied. The wizard looked at her. "He just had to take a long journey." She briefly looked away. "We're not sure when he'll come back." She then turned away. He knew he struck some chord. She walked up to him with a book. "This is the Book of Counted Shadows. Only a true Seeker can read it."

He took the book from her hand and opened it. Reading, he started. "The truth…of the words…of the Book of Counted Shadows can only be insured by a Confessor." They all looked to each other before the Mord-Sith rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about your neck." He knew it wasn't heartfelt but for now he didn't care. The Mother Confessor leaned closer to him.

"I need to talk privately with you." She led him away from the other two and turned to him. "You know it's foolish to lie to a Confessor."

He groaned. "Of course Mother Confessor."

She looked startled. "Call me Kahlan, -"

"My name is Leo Dane." He looked back quickly. "I've seen your friends before back when I lived in D'Hara a couple months back. Then they weren't very friendly…to each other." Kahlan gave him an understanding nod.

"Why did you lie?"

His shoulders slumped. "Because I knew the other two wouldn't believe me if I said I was from an alternate universe and that some Dragon Corps told me the prophecy that ends with my death, no matter which path I took." He turned around. "I think we should go back to the others."

* * *

It was night and they were in the middle of the woods. The wizard walked around him, talking and tossing dust around. "Leo Dane, although the road will be long and the outcome unknown, will you undertake this journey?"

He answered confidently. "I will."

The wizard continued. "And you'll leave behind your friends and all you have known?"

"I will."

"And though the forces of evil are sworn to bring about your death, still will you go on?"

"I will." In his mind he added on the word 'die'.

The wizard was in front of him. "Then will you accept the name of the Seeker?"

"I will."

The wizard turned to Kahlan and took the Sword of Truth. He handed it to him and turned back. "Then I, First Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, shall name you!" He held the sword above his head and watched flames erupt from the wizard's hand. The flames circled him and the magic of the sword called to him. Leo trusted the sword into the air and lightning struck it repeatedly, lighting their surroundings.

He was the Seeker of Truth.

* * *

In the morning they started the journey for the Stone of Tears. Leo held the compass in his hand and watched it find the next location to go. Zedd decided to tell him a little about the object.

"Only in the hands of the Seeker will the compass guide the way to the Stone of Tears." He quickly closed it and replied.

"We head south." Zedd and himself went to their horses. He looked over to the Mord-Sith and asked a foolish question. "Can I give you a hand?" She quickly got into the saddle and looked down on him.

"You'll soon learn that its we who are here to help you. Seeker." The last word rolled off venomously. He turned back to his stuff and Zedd decided to give him 'advice'.

"Trying to show chivalry to a Mord-Sith is like trying to dance with a bear. It's never going to work and someone is going to get their head bitten off." The wizard joked. Leo just smiled before his horse started to freak.

After taking a quick look around the area, he came to an obvious conclusion. "Something is spooking her." He heard the creaking of leather as the Mord-Sith got down. He turned back to the horse. "Easy, easy…easy." They all looked around, confused. Kahlan and the Mord-Sith draw their weapons. Leo pulls out the Sword of Truth, the metal ringing through the air. Then a group ran at them.

"Banelings." That's all Zedd had to say. They all started to fight. Leo let his instincts take over and moved through them. He finished the final one with a downward thrust into his chest. He looked at them.

"Who are these people - and why did they attack us?"

Zedd replied. "They're banelings." He was about to ask what those were when Kahlan answered that question.

"Dead souls that barter with the Keeper for a second life. In exchange for killing others." He was trying to keep his cool.

"How do we keep them from coming back a second time?"

Zedd walked up. "We burn them." He proceeded to set them all of fire. The Mord-Sith walked up behind him.

"I told you you were going to need our help." She gloated and walked away. Before she got to far he caught her.

"What's your name?" She looked at him funny.

"It's Cara. Why would you care?"

"Because you're my friend." She then scoffed at him and walked away.

A/N: that seems to be a good stopping point. This was dreadfully long. To write. Trust me.


	6. Chapter 6: A Long Road

A/N: I feel horrible about not updating in a while. Hopefully you all like this story. And reviews are nice.

Chapter 6

A Long Road

A feeling in his gut told him Cara hated him. It was late at night when he walked up to her.

"I'll take over your watch. So you can get some sleep." Leo dared not to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not tired." That was a rebuttal he remembered from those days back at the People's Palace. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Considering how easy it was for me to sneak up on you now. You need some rest." She was as stubborn as all Mord-Sith.

"It would be impossible for you to sneak up on me." Leo seriously considered laughing. If only she knew. They stood there, an awkward silence slowly taking over. He breathed out, nervous for some unknown reason.

"So, Cara."

"Yes, Leo." She could bite someone with her words and slaughter them with her glare, but he found her…enticing.

"Do you like animals?"

"Ones that taste good." Some things never change.

"I meant like pets." That's great territory to go into Le—Tom.

She looked down momentarily. "I once had a dog." He didn't expect that, but he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I like dogs."

She turned to me. "I trained it to attack on command." Now I can't help but smile, but stopped.

"I could see that being useful." Mord-Sith and their strange ways, he thought, what else can they do?"

"Could you train a chipmunk?" She just stares at Leo like he's missing a couple of screws.

"What are you talking about?"

"To obey your orders. Attack people." Her glare doesn't stop. "Probably to hard, right? Ah…a mighty chipmunk. Fearless, cunning, small, and the sworn enemy of the Mord-Sith. Not even the touch of an agiel can break its tiny, but heroic heart." She laughs at his joke and even smiles. Leo feels like he's slowly breaking down those barriers around her heart.

"So you do have a sense of humor." The walls she hides behind come back up.

"Your right."

Leo looks at her. "Why am I?"

"Because I'm laughing at your ridiculous jokes. I should get some sleep." She walks back to the camp, leaving him alone to the night.

"Sleep well. And don't worry. I'll protect you from the chipmunks." Cara continues to her bedroll. The Mother Confessor decides to strike a conversation.

"I've never heard you laugh before."

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Cara could tell now she was defiantly tired. She lied on her side and looked back at where Leo was standing, smiling.

* * *

Cara was absent-mindly cleaning her horse when the sound of a sword cutting through the air. She walked over to find Leo practicing…with out a shirt on. He eventually ended up looking right at her.

"The air putting up much of a fight?" He twirled his sword in her direction.

"Well, I could use a sparring partner."

She walked up, drawing her agiels. "Mord-Sith don't spar. When we fight, we fight the pain." She ran up and tackled Leo just in time for a mysterious weapon to fly by. She looked up and spotted the assailant running. "Someone is trying to kill you." They took off after her. They followed the woman through the woods until Leo caught her and forced her up against a tree, holding his sword up to her throat.

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill me."

"I'm not telling you anything." She spat.

"Feeling a little shy today. I can help you find your courage." Cara proceeds to quickly stab the woman with her agiel as Kahlan and Zedd run up to them.

"What's going on here?" Kahlan asks of them.

Cara turns back to them. "This woman just tried to kill Leo. Perhaps you can compel her to explain why." Kahlan walks up to confess her, but she grabs onto the Sword of Truth and stabs it through her throat.

"No." Leo calls out. He then pulls the sword out and watches the woman die. They watch her body slide down the tree.

"Can you bring her back with the Breath of Life?" Zedd asks of Cara. She looks down at the body.

"No. She severed her windpipe."

"Why? Why would a Sister of the Light want to kill Leo?" Kahlan looks up to Zedd.

"Something must be terribly wrong within their order." Kahlan looks back at the body.

"Richard's with them. He could be in danger. I have to find him."

"I'll go with you," Cara quickly replies.

"What about the Stone of Tears?" Leo looks at them.

Kahlan looks back up. "He's right. We shouldn't all go."

"I'll stay with Leo." Zedd declares. He walks up to Kahlan. "You try to pick up Richard's trail."

They pack and then head their separate ways, Kahlan and Cara heading towards the Old World while Zedd and Leo continue towards the Stone of Tears.

* * *

"Lesson 88 Seeker. Growling bellies make for unhappy traveling companions." The old wizard, Zedd told the Seeker, Leo.

"So you want to stop and eat." Leo questioned of him. They stopped when they spotted who was in front of them.

"Kahlan." Spoke Zedd.

"Cara." Spoke Leo.

Kahlan looked at them. "What are you two doing here?"

Leo proceeds to explain. "We were heading south and the compass suddenly changed directions. And it lead us here." They just look at each other.

"If the compass lead you to us, we're traveling towards Richard then. And the compass is leading us all back to him." They all smile before continuing on towards the Old World.

Towards Richard.

A/N: thank you YouTube for having what Hulu does not. And if there's a part where it transitions into first person then tell me. I accidentally started doing that, but caught myself. And this chapter is about 3 ¼ pages, which is long.


End file.
